


A Suitor for Ciri

by Elsie112



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsie112/pseuds/Elsie112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the events of the Wild Hunt. Ciri is set to rule Nilfgaard. Its time for her to find a King.<br/>(With Yennefer and Geralt to assist, of course!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the ending "Ciri rules Nilfgaard" in the Witcher 3 Wild Hunt.  
> Geralt chooses Yen, which unfortunately means goodbye to Triss.

....Kaer Morhen....

Yennefer stood with her back straight as a rod, her violet eyes glittering as she watched Ciri twirling and dancing with her sword. 

'Ciri. Put that sword down please. Im trying to speak to you."

Ciri stopped abruptly and turned to face Yennefer. She was panting heavily, her white blonde hair falling in tendrils around her face. Like its mistress, Cirilla`s hair was wild and untamable.

"Please, Yen. Im not a child anymore." said Ciri, but she walked over to where Yennifer stood, and sat down in the grass beside her.

Yen gave a nod, and sat down too. The waft of liac and gooseberries filled Ciris nostrils and she smiled with the familiarity of it. 

"Must I go?" Ciri asked, knowing it was a pointless question. She had been given a week at Kaer Morhen to spend time with her loved ones before the long trip back to Nilfgaard. To her new life, new responsibilities, and new pressures. It had already been 4 days and time felt like it was slipping through her fingers. 

How ironic, thought Ciri, that I am known as the Lady of time and Space, and yet here I am, desperate for more of it.

"Do we need to have this conversation for a third time?" Yen asked, one eyebrow raised in irritation.

Ciri gave a sigh. "Cant I just enjoy what little time I have here? We will have plenty of time to discuss this when we get to Nilfgaard." said Ciri.

"Ciri...Geralt and I will not be coming with you. At least, not at first." Yen said gently. 

"What?! Why?" 

"A letter came this morning. The Emperor wishes for you to travel by ship. He dislikes the thought of you using a portal. He says you need to be seen arriving at the port by the people. It will be much slower that way, but I have to say I agree with his logic."

"Well that's just wonderful!" said Ciri, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I don't like it either, but we must accept it. You will have much to do when you first arrive, and myself and Geralt will only distract you from your purpose."

"And how does Geralt feel about this?" Ciri asked, her tone accusing.

"He doesn't know yet." replied Yen cooly.

Yen was not looking forward to having that conversation later. 

Ciri stood and began to pace up and down.

Yennefer pushed on;

"I know this news isn't pleasant, for any of us. However we will visit you as soon as you have settled. For now, we must continue with the task at hand... Which, brings me to my next point."

Ciri stopped pacing and turned to look at her. Her green eyes narrowed. "There's more?!"

Yen took a calm breath and began.

"This... is not an easy conversation for us to have." Her tone crisp and matter of fact. "But the fact remains....You will need to prepare yourself to choose a suitor."

Ciri exploded, her eyes flashing angrily.

"I don't need any suitors! I don't need any man! Why cant I just be left alone? I am more than capable, Ive proved that, surely?"

Yen gave a sympathetic smile. "That may be so. But you need a King to rule alongside you. I'm sure you could grow to love one of them, given time."

Ciri scowled, and in an instant, she looked like a child again. 

Yen pressed on. "I know this is all very difficult, but it needn't be. You just need to choose. I have my preferences to whom I feel is most suitable for you, and I can guide you as much as you need, but the decision will ultimately be yours."

Ciri sat down again, and began to pull at the grass, grabbing it in small tufts and letting the blades slide through her fingers. 

She gave a sigh. "So, I have to travel to Nilfgaard without you and Geralt, and I must choose a man to marry that I don't even know?"

Yen steepled her long, delicate fingers as she spoke. 

"That's one way to look at it. Or, you could consider that you are about to become the most powerful woman in the North, not to mention most of the South. A short boat ride and a convenient marriage pales in comparison to what you will be able to achieve in your position. You are realizing your birth right, Ciri. You can do this."

Ciri gave another resolute sigh, and turned to look at Yennefer. "If I must, I must."

Yen smiled and placed a hand on her knee, giving it a brief squeeze of encouragement. "Good."

_______________________

The fire crackled in the hearth and Geralt sat, staring at it. He could smell Yens signature perfume before she entered the room, and sure enough, she swept around he corner, her black heeled boots clicking on the stone floor. 

Her walk was slow and deliberate, her hips swinging in a sensual, teasing manner. Like a cat, stalking prey. Her violet eyes glittered in the firelight as she got down on the fur rug beside Geralt. He adjusted himself so her head rested on his chest, and supported her weight with his arm. 

Geralt was naked, apart from a towel, and he shifted underneath Yen to accommodate her bodyweight. He could feel her soft velvet trousers against his skin.

"Aren't you gonna be too hot? Near the fire?" he asked her.

"Im a sorceress, remember?" she gave a wave of her gloved hand and Geralt felt her temperature reduce under his touch. 

"You know... it would be easier if you just take off your clothes." he smirked.

Yen turned to face him, her face serious. 

"Later. First, we have things to discuss."

She stood, and Geralt held back the eyeroll that threatened to emerge. He stood and followed her to the seating area by the window. 

"I have spoken to Ciri today" Yen began.

"Oh yeah? Im seeing her later, gonna do some training on the beams, like old times...except this time... we train in the dark." he said, with a slight smile.

Yen gave a frown. 

"Hmmm. Id rather you didn't. The last thing we need is her injured before we send her to Nilfgaard."

Now it was Geralts turn to frown. "Yen. You're talking as if Ciri is a prize hen."

Yen gave an exasperated sigh. "Why must I always be the bearer of bad news? I'm only trying to be realistic about our impending situation."

"Whaddya mean, bad news? What are you not telling me?" 

"Its about Ciri. I received a letter earlier this morning from the Emperor. He...doesn't want us to accompany Ciri to Nilfgaard. He will send a ship, and an imperial guard will aid in her crossing."

Geralt stood, his arms opening in a gesture of utter disbelief; "Yen, tell me you've haven't agreed to this!"

Yennefer raised an eyebrow again, and responded sarcastically; "Oh no, of course I haven't. Ive told the Emperor to bugger off."

"This isn't funny."

"I'm not laughing." she responded cooly. "Why must you and Ciri consistently fail to see the bigger picture? Do I want to leave Ciri? Of course not! Id love nothing more than for her to stay at Kaer Morhen with us for as long as possible. But we need to respect Emhyrs wishes on this. Once she is settled in Nilfgaard, ive told her we will come as soon as we are able. Anyway, that isn't all of it. Emhyrs letter detailed 3 suitors that he wishes Ciri to consider."

Geralt raised an eyebrow. "Seems unlikely. Emhyr wouldn't want Ciri to share the throne."

"I expect he has chosen based on useful Allies, to further secure her future as Queen." responded Yen. She had picked up a brush and was now combing her black shining hair, it bounced down her back in raven tendrils. 

Geralt grunted with a slight laugh. "Good luck getting Ciri on board with this one."

Yen grinned smugly as she put the brush down. "She already is."

 

.....4 hours later.....

Yennefer stretched, feeling the tension in her spine. Her carefully worded return letter to Emhyr sat before her, the ink drying on the parchment. She re-read it for the hundredth time. She frowned at it. 

She gave a sigh. She screwed up the parchment. A flick of her wrist and the letter dissolved into nothing.

She bit her lower lip and considered for a moment. Then she opened a portal.

"I never was any good at writing", she said to herself as she stepped through.


	2. The List

The sound of an opening portal stirred Geralt from his light slumber. 

He opened one eye to see Yen, her face stern, as she stepped out of the portal and into their bedchamber. 

"Been somewhere nice?" Geralt said, closing his eye again.

"Very funny. Am I the only one who seems to care about the future? You and Ciri seem content to sleep, eat and swing your swords all day."

Geralt gave an irritated frown.

"Yen. We just saved the world from the Wild Hunt, narrowly avoided being consumed by frost, buried someone very important to us all, and through it all, Ciri managed to not just stay alive, but stay sane. I think we've all earned a rest."

Gerald pat the bed beside him and Yen sighed and gave a reluctant smile.

"We certainly do. I apologise. But the future is still so uncertain. I don't like uncertainty Geralt, you know me. This is how I maintain control. If I can have a hand in ensuring Ciri has the right suitor then-"

"Then what? You think the Emperor is gonna trust your input?"

"No. But Ciri will. And if we help to choose the right partner for her, his opinions become irrelevant. Ciri is in line for the throne. I will not have him force her into marrying someone that he can control. She will be outplayed and outranked at every decision."

Geralt gave a groan. Oh how he hated politics.

"Just remember this is Ciris decision, Yen. Her happiness is all that matters."

Yen slapped him softly on the cheek and gave a chuckle. "If only that were true."

\--------

Geralt watched the sun come up over the mountains. He loved the silence at Kaer Morhen. He cleaned an apple on his trousers and took a large bite. 

The crunch sounded so loud in the silent room, that he turned to check Yen hadnt woken up before he began to chew it. She was still sound asleep in their bed. She faced away from him, and he watched her slender back and tumbling dark curls, as they shifted slightly with each deep breath she took. 

The silk sheet covered the rest of her, and he considered striding over, and pulling the sheet away to reveal one his favourite parts of Yens anatomy. Instead he turned back to the window. He would let her rest. 

He chewed on his Apple, and his mind wandered to Ciri. They were going fishing later. They had such little time until she set sail for Nilfgaard. He hated that she was to marry against her will and hated all the political bullshit that came with it. She should be able to choose. 

Despite his protests about her involvement, he trusted Yen implicitly. She would do what was best for Ciri, always. But sometimes her need for control got the better of her and made her blind to Ciris unhappiness. Geralt would have to try and help the best he could. 

He threw his Apple core out of the window, and felt a small stab of grief as he had a fleeting memory of how much Vesemir used to hate that. He strode to the ornate desk in the corner of the bedroom that contained Yens papers. 

Letters to other sorceress' and allies, notes on spells, ingredient manifests, torn out pages from books, and finally, a small piece of paper containing a list of names. He squinted at the delicate curled handwriting. There were several names written in an unrecognisable Nilfgaardian penmanship. 

Geralt wondered idly how Yen managed to get this. He then noticed she had made her own notes in brackets beside each name.

Movran Vorhees - Imperial General (too politically motivated)  
Johan von Hinn - son of ambassador Vonn Hinn (rumours of a violent temper)  
Henry Var Attre (too old)

There were about 12 other names on the list, all with an equally scathing comments from Yen.

Geralt smiled and put the list down. He knew Yen wouldn't let Ciri down.

Perhaps he would pull that sheet off her afterall.


	3. Accepting Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys
> 
> Sorry I dont update this much. I write it when the mood takes me. Ill try and update it more often. Hope you like it.

Ciri opened the cracked leatherbound book, and took a deep breath, smelling the binding and old weathered pages. 

Ghouls and Algouls. 

She had read it countless times, and hated it more everytime she read it. Sitting quietly in the kitchen at Kaer Morhen, she had to fight to hold back the tears. She was reminded, like so many other things around here, of Uncle Vesemir. 

Kaer Morhen was a place she would always be fond of, and she had many good memories here, but the daily reminders that Vesemir was gone, and that she was to blame, were weighing down on her soul. 

As much as she hated to admit it, she was looking forward to a new beginning. One where she didnt have to run, or hide. A life where she could grow close to people, and not have to keep them at a distance for their own protection. She closed the book, and bit her lip. Getting close to someone was a strange sensation. It had been a long while, and she wasnt sure if she even knew how. But, as Yennefer had so delicatley explained it to her the previous morning, it was a nessesary part of her coronation. She was to be Queen, and as much it it annoyed her, she would need a King to rule alongside. 

She pondered her options for a moment. She knew she would have some say in the matter, but there would be limitations to her decisions. 

She heard the scrape of the door, and looked up to see Gerald and Yen, their faces glowing with a tender relaxation that can only be acheived by hours of languourous love making. Ciri smiled at them, pleased to see they were happy. They deserved this, she thought. After everything they have been through for me, they deserve some peace. She decided then and there she would make the best of her situation, and make them proud of her. 

Geralt gave her a nod of acknowledgement, as he made his way to the stove. "Hungry?" he asked. 

"Starving!" said Ciri, as she realised with suprise she had gone to the kitchen to make some food, and started reading Ghouls and Alghouls instead.

Yen sat down beside her, hair flowing, eyes glittering. She was wearing her usual black and white, but instead of her usual formal clothes, she wore a silken floor length night gown, that was demure enough to wear around the house, but still tight enough to be distinctly Yennefer. 

"So, ive been thinking...." began Ciri, as Geralt cracked eggs into a pan behind her. 

"Ive thought about what you said, and ive decided to accept it. I have no choice, I will need a King. But - It should be someone of my choosing." 

Yennefer gave a calm nod. 

"Thats good to hear Ciri. I know it isnt easy, but the sooner you decide, the better. Ive made a list, of... suitable candidates. Although I have someone in mind I think would be ideal...if you approve of him, naturally. Its better that you announce it immediatley after your coronation. That way Emhyr wont be able to manipulate the decision for his own political gain."

Ciri smirked. "So...what happens if I want a Queen by my side?" 

Yen looked suprised for what was probably the third time in Ciris life. 

Ciri started to laugh. "Im teasing you. I know the Nilfgaardians would never accept that."

Yennefer gave a tut of indignation. "Ciri, must everything be a joke with you?" - but she was smiling. "Unless... do you want that?"

Ciri shook her head. Geralt was now frying what smelled like onions and peppers in the background. 

"So.. who is he then?...the one you have in mind to be my mystery man!" Ciri asked, with just a hint of sarcasm.

"All in good time. I promise, I will tell you soon." 

Geralt gave a roll of his eyes as he put an omlette down in front of Ciri. "Careful, its hot." He turned to Yen. "Why the big secret? If shes gonna get a say in this, we might as well know who he is now. No point wasting time if she-"

"Geralt, please." interuppted Yen with a sigh.

Ciri listened to them bickering , the way they always did. It was comforting to hear them, and she slowly ate her omlette and basked in the warm, comfortable feeling of their presence. Eventually, she realised they were staring at her. 

"Huh?" she said, around a mouthful of food. 

"I said, dont you want to know who he is?" said Geralt.

"Of course I do. But I trust Yen. If she wants to wait to tell me, then I guess we wait." 

Yennefer gave a smile and a nod towards Ciri. Then she turned to Geralt. "See? Ciri trusts me. If only you could display the same reassuring characteristics."

___

 

Finally, the day came when Ciri was to board the ship that would take her into her new life as Queen.

She had considered taking a portal to the last harbour before she reached the city, so she didnt have to spend days bored out of her mind on a boat, but she remembered the promise she made to herself that she would make the best of her situation. 

Besides, they would have to stop in every port on the way, so the people could get a glimpse of their new Queen. She squirmed uncomfortably in her tunic, and looked longingly at the white shirt and tan trousers on the bed. She was wearing think black silk, and her britches were fitted, leather and formal. She felt like a trussed up lamb for the slaughter. A huge heavy gold sun necklace glittered garishly at her throat. 

She gave a sigh as Yennefer walked in the room. "I know its not a witchers medallion, but trust me, its worth a lot more." Yen said. 

Ciri gave a snort. "If I fall overboard, ill sink like a stone wearing this ridiculous thing. Why are Nilfgaardians so impractical? Dont they realise th-" she stopped herself. She was one of them now.

Yen came close to her, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. "I know this is hard. Its far from everything you know. But we are all here to support you. And it will become easier, in time." 

Geralt came in, carrying Ciris sword. He handed it to her. "Here. Sharpened it for you."

Yennefer shook her head. "No swords!" 

Geralt and Ciri ignored her. Ciri took the sword, placed it carefully in her carrying trunk, and pulled Geralt into a fierce hug. 

"Well.. alright. Maybe one sword." Yennifer said, and put her arms around them both too.

When the goodbyes were over, Yennifer opened a portal. "Now, remember, we will reach Nilfgaard the same time you do. Exactly 2 weeks to the day. If there are any delays, you can contact me using the megascope. You still have the crystals I gave you?"

Ciri nodded. Yennefer tucked a peice of stray hair behind Ciris ear, as if she was a child again. "Take care of yourself. If you need anything, I can open a portal straight to you. And Ciri... if possible, try not to use your magic. At least, not yet. We havent established how your powers have manifested, and we c..."

"Yen. Your rambling." said Geralt, and he put his arm around Yens waist, holding her in a supportive, reassuring embrace.  
Ciri stepped through the portal to begin her long journey to Nilfgaard, with the promise that she would see them both soon. 

 

____

 

Three hours later, Yennefer clicked the last lock closed on her own travelling trunk. "That should do it. Hmm.. Four dresses, two jackets, three pairs of boots..." 

Geralt squinted at the parchment on the desk beside him. The list of Ciris potential husbands had tripled since he last read it. There were almost 50 names on the list now, each one scribbled out or underlined. He could barely decipher Yens calligraphy. 

"Have you finished gathering your things?" she asked him. She was running a brush through her hair, scanning the room to check if she had missed anything.

"Im a witcher. We dont have things. Besides, Id much rather know where we are going."

She turned to him, her eyes sparkling the way they did when she had a grand plan in mind. "Shall I open a portal?"

"You know I hate portals. Ill ride to wherever were going. When you finally tell me, that is." he said, still scanning the list of names beside him. 

"Hmm... I think you shoud reconsider the portal. Its a very long ride to Skellige." Yen said, just as Geralts eyes settled on the last name on the list. 

Bolded, underlined, circled. The recently crowned, King of the Isles.

Hjalmar An Craite.


	4. Full of Holes

Yennefer stepped back as if to open the portal. Geralt put his arm out to stop her.

"Yen, wait. We need to talk about this." his voice was low and even eeper than usual.

For once, Yennefer stopped and turned to face him. She knew this wasnt going to be easy, Geralt was often prepared to leap into the abyss after her without question, but where Ciri was concerned, she should have known he would be more cautious.

"Alright, I`ll explain everything. However lets discuss it sitting down, preferably with some wine."

A few minutes later, they sat at the wooden table in the kitchen, where they had bickered and made omelettes with Ciri just the day before. Yennefer poured the wine, a deep burgundy red, into two mugs. Her brow was only slightly furrowed at the fact they would be drinking this esquisite drop out of wooden tankards instead of crystal glasses, but she knew she shouldnt complain. Kaer Morhen was a lot of things, but a stately home was not one of them.

She sipped at her wine and enjoyed the silence for a moment. Geralt didnt touch his wine, but he waited patiently for her to begin. It was one of the things she loved about him, his patience, his quiet stillness that seemed to know when to press, and when to hold back. She began.

"As we have already discussed, Ciri will require a King, or "Emporer" depending on what part of the world you hail from. I have reviewed the list of candidates extensivley, considering political implications, connections to the Emporer, and what she stands to gain from each alliance."

"Was Ciri`s happiness part of your 'considerations'?"

"Geralt. You asked me to explain, and I am doing so. Please do not interupt me. Once I have finished, I will happily discuss any concerns you have. Im doing this for Ciri. Shes all that matters. But the fact is, her choice will effect the rest of her life, and how she chooses to rule. I will not allow anyone to manipulate her in this matter."

Geralt held his tongue. How ironic, he thought. Yen doesnt want Ciri to be manipulated and yet, here she is, scheming away. He knew that voicing these concerns would lead to an immediate arguement, and he didnt want to argue, not now. 

He would hear her out first.

"The short version, is that I have concluded anyone born of Nilfgaardian blood, regardless of their intent, will make descions only serve the vassal state. Ciri needs a broader rule."

She sipped her wine again and continued; "Since Radovids death, the North is in turmoil. The people dont know who to turn to for guidance. Novigrad is still persecuting none-humans, and mages are still hunted, though nobody quite knows why. The Eternal Fire still burns hot, but with no Radovid to support it, its poised on the edge of collapse. The rest of the world pretends like nothing has happened, provided their territory remians undisturbed, however everyone refuses to open the trade routes. Radovids short, but perfectly insane leadership on the throne, saw to it that no other province will take part in diplomatic discussions. Skellige are but a hair away from launching a full war against the Emporer and Nilfgaard. Hjalmar sees only red. He does not consider Ciri will soon be Empress. In fact, he probably doesnt know. As far as hes aware, the last time he saw her was at Vesemirs funeral, and likely he isnt even certain she lives."

Yen sipped at her wine again, allowing everything she had said to sink in for a moment. She took a deep breath and began again;

"The sooner we reach Skellige and discuss things with Crach, the better. If we can form an alliance, even a tentative one, Skellige will back off their attacks on Nilfgaard. That will open trade routes again, and restore peoples faith in Ciri's ability to rule. Then she can start to attend to some of the bigger issues."

"Like what? The re-institution of the lodge?" Geralt regretted the words as soon as he uttered them. He knew Yennefer had no part in the lodge of sorceresses, but it stung him that she seemed to be treating Ciri like a chess piece.

"No. I do not care for politics, only that Ciri is given the best chance possible on the throne." Yen said curtly. Her eyes sparkled with unspoken anger. "She can prevent the persecution of none-humans and mages. She can end this war, and open back the trade routes that feed those who starve, due a war they had no part in. Or prote-"

"Ok, ok. I get it. So, lets assume Ciri goes for this. She always got along well with Hjalmar when they were kids. How are we gonna convince Skellige to accept her as Queen? And stopping the attacks on Nilfgaard? Remember Yen, the Skelligans raid. Thats what they do....And what about persuading Emhyr to accept a 'Barbarian' as his future son in law?"

Yennifer gave a small patronising smile. 

"Firstly, the Skelligan way of life will continue as it always has, except instead of raiding Nilfgardian ships, they will continue to plunder each other, as always. Ciri will not rule Skellige, Hjalmar will. But the its the marraige alliance thats key. If they marry, each can rule their own country irrespectivly, but they are bonded together. Secondly, once Ciri is crowned, whatever Emyhr wants becomes irrelevant. He will be nothing but an old man with delusions of grandeur. He wont have even a quarter of the power he now holds. The people of the North dont trust him, but they will trust Ciri."

Geralt didnt look convinced. "Hmm. Still think its full of holes."

Yennifer drained her glass and stood. 

"Then lets get patching. Ill open a portal."


	5. A fallen friend

The portal opened at Kaer Trolde Harbour.

As they stepped through, the biting cold wind hit them, and Geralt could already feel the air more acutely in his lungs, as he took a deep breath. 

It was past nightfall, silent except for the soft lapping of the waves. Geralt realised they were at the port, about as far away from the village as they could be.

"You don't usually miss your target. Why are we here, and not at the keep?" Geralt asked.

"Because, I would like us to find a room at the inn, change our clothes, have a meal and prepare ourselves before we talk to Crach. I also cannot imagine the locals would be thrilled to see a portal open in the middle of the village."

Gerald nodded "Yeah, probably right there. It's... quiet out. Almost too quiet. Where are the guards? And why are no fires burning?"

Yennefer gave a shrug and began her quick pace towards the village.   
"We shall soon find out."

As Gerald quickened his pace to keep up with Yennefers purposeful strides, he had a sense something was very wrong. It was past nightfall, true. Yet the crackle of fires and the brawling and music from inside the inn was none existent. Even in the dead of night, it was common to see a fisherman preparing his nets for a morning catch, or hear drunkards fighting or puking. 

The silence was deafening. Every door was closed, every fire put out. Gerald peered at one of the wooden door frames on a local house. It had been painted with a thick, tangy red substance. One sniff told him it was blood, but not human blood. A quick sweep of the villiage with his witcher senses, told him every other door was the same.  
He held out his arm to stop Yennefer in her tracks. 

"Yen. Stop." He pointed to a door frame.   
Yens eyes widened in surprise and she shook her head slowly. She seemed to understand something that Gerald was missing. 

"What? What is it?" He asked, becoming impatient with the strangeness of the situation.

Yennifer spoke very quietly, in disbelief.  
"They are performing the ancient rite of sacrifice and silence. It is a old tradition. Every household must make a sacrificial kill, in order to honour the fallen. They paint their door with blood, and partake in 3 days of silence to show their deep respect."

Geralts confusion must have been obvious on his face.

"Someone has died, Geralt. Someone very, very important on Ard Skellige. Local people do not perform the rite of silence and sacrifice unless one of their own..."  
Yennefer went suddenly pale.

"It must be Crach, Cerys or Hjalmar."

"What? You sure?"

Yen nodded; "There is no mistaking it. We shall not find any lodgings here this night. Come, we must make our way to Kaer Trolde. We shall walk if you don't mind..I find myself...quite uneasy with this information."

They began to walk, their crunching feet on the frosty ground now felt disrespectful and Geralt tried to step lightly until they were clear of the houses. Only then did he whisper;

"So you think one of them fell at Undviks battle?" he said.

"Quite possibly. After you secured Ciri from the tower and the white frost cleared, it was utter chaos. I just opened a portal for you and Ciri and took you both straight to Vizima. There was no time for anything else, and Ciri was so weak, and-"

"Yen, calm down. There were a few hundred men fighting with us that day. We didn't know if Ciri would make it when she came out of the tower. There was no time to check the fallen."

They were in the tunnel now, and could hear the wind whistling. It was slightly warmer here, and they were thankful to get out of the biting chill.

"I know, we had no time. However what about afterward? After our audience with the Emporer we fled straight to Kaer Morhen to spend a week lying in bed together drinking wine, reading books and spending quality time with Ciri. We didn't even think to tell anyone where we were going.... I didn't even write any letters to...Oh damn it all!"

Yen stopped walking, and turned into Geralts arms. She allowed herself to be held for a few moments. It was rare she showed her vulnerability, but in the quiet of the tunnel, with nobody around, she allowed herself to cry.

Moments later, they began to walk again. Geralt knew that trying to persuade her there was no way of knowing who had survived that day, was futile. She was angry at herself for not checking that the friends who joined them in battle had all survived. Finally, he asked the question he was afraid to ask.

"We know Cerys wasn't on Undvik that day. So...do you think it's Crach or Hjalmar?"

Yen didn't respond, and they crossed the bridge to the main gates of Kaer Trolde. They were locked and closed, but one solitary guard stood behind them.  
Yen still looked shaky, so Geralt took the lead. He didn't want to reveal their ignorance of the situation, and decided to take a gamble and hope he wouldn't betray their lack of knowledge.

"Greetings. Geralt of Rivia and Yennefer of Vengerberg. We are here to visit and...to...pay our respects."

Geralt had one terrifying second of uncertainty, where he considered it could have been all three that were dead. Luckily the guard gave a solemn nod. 

"Aye, witcher Geralt. I recognise ye. Cerys and Hjalmar's pledge of silence ends on the 'morrow. Until then, we can offer you food and drink, provided you stay yourselves to the main hall and take care not to disturb our customs."

So that answered that question. Crach had died.

Yennifer couldn't help herself. "How did Crach..perish?"

The guard looked at Geralt, then back at Yennifer. "I'm afraid I don't understand yer meanin'. Crach's been dead nigh' over a week now. Brought his body back from Undvik. Fraid' ye missed the funeral." 

Yennefer gave an imperceptible gasp, and put her hand to her mouth. 

Geralt gave a nod to the guard, and the gate began to rise.

\----

Ciri put her head under the water and blew a string of bubbles with her mouth. She emerged, laughing, until she caught the eye of her frowning Chamberlain. 

She had been given a female chamberlain, a rather somber old woman called Dolia. Dolia held out the towel, unsmiling. 

Ciri stepped out of the bath, trying not to giggle as Dolias eyes widened at her rose tattoo and several scars. It was not befitting of a lady to have such marks, let alone a future empress. She wrapped the towel around herself and stepped out of the tub.

"Her imperial majesty-" 

"Please, Dolia. When it's just us, you can call me Ciri. It's much easier. Thank you, for drawing me a bath. You may take your leave. I can dress myself."

As the woman made to leave the room, Ciri gave her a warm smile, but it was clearly difficult for Dolia to accept the lack of formality that Ciri requested.

Once the door closed, Ciri sighed, dropped her towel, and wandered towards a large silver bowl of fruit. Popping some grapes in her mouth, she moved to her wardrobe where she found each and every item was a thick, black and ridiculously uncomfortable gown. Instead, she opted for a soft pair of trousers and a white shirt she had smuggled in her trunk from Kaer Morhen. 

They were still on the boat, making their way slowly south, stopping at several ports on the way. At this stage, Ciri was only expected to stand deckside and wave with one hand to the public. She was not permitted to speak, or smile. The lack of speech she was grateful for, but she found the rule about smiling ridiculous, and made a point of beaming at those who had taken the time to watch the ship pass. She had promised herself not to rebel too much, but she wouldn't be forced into a unfriendly shrew like Dolia. 

She stretched, revelling in her nakedness and some much needed silence. As she dressed, and put up her hair, she wondered what Geralt and yen would be doing. She longed for their company, but  
she knew she must get used to being alone. She tried to stay positive and think of all the interesting places she would get to see during her tour of the kingdom. 

She remembered how just over a week before, she had been fighting for her life against the hunt, and promised herself she would never get bored of a quiet lifestyle.

She wandered to the port side window, and could see nothing but dark water beyond the thick glass. She thought of Avalach. 

He had promised they would meet again, but where and when, she did not know. He had much to attend to back in the land of the Aen Elle. She supposed nothing was stopping her from going to see him, right then and there, but for a reason she could not explain to, she knew it was a bad idea. Instead she sat down and gazed at herself in the mirror.

Her green eyes sparkled, and she quickly smudged some black kohl around them. Yen preferred her bare faced, but Ciri felt it made her look much too young and naive. 

She must keep busy, and make herself useful. If she was going to be a good empress, she must try to show and interest in what would one day be her kingdom. 

"Dolia?" She called out. 

Her chamberlain raced in, as if she had been pressed against the door waiting to be called.

"Yes, your imperial maj- Ciri?"

"Bring me one of my advisors. I must discuss some matters of state."

\-----

Yen lay beside Geralt on the bed, in their guest quarters at Kaer trolde. A fire crackled in the hearth, as they enjoyed the comfortable silence together. Each mourning the loss of their friend.

They had met with Ermion earlier, and he had explained all. Crach had perished on board the Naglfar. Likely, at the hands of Eredin. 

Geralt remembered seeing some red hair, smeared with blood, on the deck of the ship, but Yen had pulled him through a portal before he could comprehend who actually lay there. Crachs body had been brought back to Ard Skellige by Hjalmar and his kinsman, and he had been laid to rest in the traditional manner, the following day.

Ermion had been surprisingly gentle towards them, and had understood their lack of contact since the battle on Undvik.

"And then, once the explosion came down from the tower, all the creatures just disappeared. Vanished! Everyone was running around, as you know, and we didn't know left from right. Then, we tended to the wounded. We didn't discover Crach until many hours later. Hjalmar found him on the deck, his axe close at hand."

Ermion had explained.

Now they lay in their quarters, Geralt stroked Yens hair to calm her. She was still in shock and deeply saddened they had missed the funeral.

"Yen?"

"Mmhm?"

"I hate to be the one to say it, but your plan for Ciri and Hjalmar? Not gonna happen. He's mourning his father, and Crach was our only hope to convince him this insane plan might just have worked."

Yen gave a nod. 

"I know when to admit defeat. Crach was a lot of things, but he always took the time to hear me out. I fear Hjalmar does not hold the same respect for me that his father did." 

Gerald gave a nod, but did not betray the surprising happiness he felt, that for once they were in agreement.

"Let's meet with Cerys and Hjalmar tommorrow, once they have ended their pact of silence. We can pay our respects and be on our way." Yen said. 

"Good idea." said Geralt, as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
